BACON!
by Nightmare2
Summary: Okay first of all... PLEASE forgive me! this story has hardly ANYTHING to do with the ninja turtles except that me and Daydream love them very much. i was just REALLY bored and wrote this. it kinda sucks too. oh well. please review. SORRYYYY!!!! :((


Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Daydream (thank God), or Papa John's. I like Zim. Daydream is just my friend. I don't think she even owns herself. Papa John owns Papa John's. Yum. 

I like cheese. - My motto. DO NOT STEAL. I will be forced to unleash the one-legged space chickens upon you. Yes. Okay. This is something I just started writing while that evil disease, Boredom, stole my sanity. Fun. Fun. Fun. (F.Y.I.- Da Weasel is my brother. Grrr. Daydream is my best friend. Yay. Pookie is my mommy. Skoshee is my doggy. Ok. You don't get no mo' 'fo. So, BLAH.) :Þ o.O _

o.o.o.o.o. One Saturday afternoon Nightmare sat up in her bed .o.o.o.o.o

Nightmare: yawns and stretches Morning, Skoshee. untangles the covers from around her, forces the small rodent-looking dog away from her side and rolls out of bed

Skoshee: perks up ears hearing a noise that never occurred Rooof… Lays ears and head back down on paws 

Nightmare: stumbles toward the bedroom door heading for the bathroom, trips over one of the cats, opens bathroom door and flicks on light Owww… rubs eyes as if it may help, squints and looks in the mirror AHHH! turns off light and stumbles her way back to her bedroom

Skoshee: still on bed, perks up and starts whining to get off bed

Nightmare: lets dog off bed, out of room, out of house to go potty and go finds her mommy. Finds mommy. Morning, Pookie.

Mommy (Pookie): Afternoon, Baby Bug. smiles while typing away at Girl Scout work

Nightmare: smiles I can't believe I slept this late. I shouldn't have stayed up and watched that whole Invader Zim marathon last night. 

Mommy (Pookie): Yeah, well, I told you not to stay up so late, but do you ever listen to me? Noooo. smiles jokingly

Nightmare: Ha, ha. Very funny. And Da Weasel listens to you?

Mommy (Pookie): Good point. Okay, go away so I can finish this work. I have a meeting today.

Nightmare: Okey dokey. takes one step out of room

Mommy (Pookie): Oh! Daydream called you earlier. Around 6:00. She wants to know if she can come over or something. 

Nightmare: 6:00?! What's her problem?! Nobody's awake at 6:00 on a Saturday morning!

Mommy (Pookie): Well, apparently she is. Go call her.

Nightmare: K, thanks. leaves room

o.o.o.o.o. Finds phone and calls Daydream .o.o.o.o.o

Nightmare: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Rrrrriiiiiinnnnggggggg. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg.

Daydream: answers phone with her little country accent Hello?

Nightmare: in a strange, Chinese-ish voice Helloooo, this is Ching Ching Chow, your local Chinese Quickie food shop. We would like to place an order for 17 cats, 14 dogs, 8 rodents, and 429 crickets, pleeease. Lightly seasoned.

Daydream: ultimate confusion here WHAT?!?! 

Nightmare: laughing hysterically Hey Daydream! WASABEEEE?!!?!?

Daydream: NIGHTMARE!

Nightmare: Yes, Daydream? 

Daydream: Y-y-y-you….ARGHH!!!!

Nightmare: still laughing Chill out Daydream! I was just messing with ya.

Daydream: Ughhh. What do you want?

Nightmare: What do Iwant?? You're the one that called me at 6:00 this morning. What do YOU want?

Daydream: giggles Oh yeahhhh! I was wondering if I could come over.

Nightmare: Come over? You mean, you? At MY house? ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!

Daydream: laughs What's that supposed to mean?!? You don't want me to come overrrr? 

Nightmare: Um. NO. I'd like to keep my house standing. And no, I don't mean in a pile of ashes. Remember? You and your little lima bean incident? Oh, and don't forget about the spoon versus dishwasher one.

Daydream: laughs again Yeah, but that was then! I know what to do now if I smell or see smoke!

Nightmare: Oh really? What? Run?

Daydream: still laughing Nope! I get the fire extinguisher and extinguish it to death! makes a stupid evil laugh

Nightmare: laughs Okay. You do that. Not at my house though. 

Daydream: Awww!! Puh-leaseeeeeeee Nightmareeeee. begging Puh-leaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee….

Nightmare: sighs Oh, Alright! Just don't burn my house down.

Daydream: Yay! I won't! Be there in 10! 

Nightmare: attempts to sound as excited as Daydream Alrighty!!! Can't wait!

Daydream: giggles K! Bye Nightmare!

Nightmare: Bye Daydream! almost hangs up phone

Daydream: gets annoying Bye Nightmare!

Nightmare: getting annoyed Bye Daydream!

Daydream: very persistent Bye Nightmare!!

Nightmare: going crazy BYE DAYDREAM!!!

Daydream: evil little person here Bye Nightmare!!!!

Nightmare: hangs up

Daydream: OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JUST HUNG UP ON ME!!! hangs up also

Nightmare: laughs Geesh! She's insane!

o.o.o.o.o. 10 minutes later .o.o.o.o.o

Doorbell: DINGGGGG DONGGGGG!!!!!!

Skoshee: insane yapping/barking

Nightmare: calmly walks to door and opens it to find none other than dumdumdummmm DAYDREAM Shut up Skoshee!!!!

Skoshee: wags tail delightfully

Daydream: SKOSHEE!!!!! scoops up little dog in her arms

Skoshee: attempts to lick Daydream's face off

Nightmare: DAYDREAM!!!!!! So nice to see you!

Daydream: throws dog down and attacks Nightmare NIGHTMARE!!!!!

Nightmare: screams in fear as she gets squished to death Um… hi?

Daydream: releases Nightmare Hi!!!

Nightmare: Okay. Watcha wanna do?

Daydream: bends over slightly, looks around in circles with big eyes, and sniffs the air Do I smell……… PIZZA?!?!?!?!

Nightmare: looks innocent No… why? Do you think you smell pizza? There ain't no pizza here. Nuh-uh. No pizza. Not here. No way. Nope.

Daydream: runs to kitchen and flings open fridge PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nightmare: rolls eyes Oh no. She found it. Ah. The horror.

Daydream: scarfing down the pizza PIZZA! YUM! PIZZA! YUM! PIZZA! YUM! (etc.)

Nightmare: attempts to grab a slice Mind… sharing?

Daydream: growls ferociously, protecting the pizza with her body MINE!

Nightmare: DAYDREAM! CHILL! pushes her away and grabs a slice

Daydream: laughs Sorry 'bout that. Guess I got a little, uh, carried away.

Nightmare: REALLY? walks to living room with 4 slices and flops on couch

Daydream: grabs the whole box and flops down next to her

Nightmare: Hungry? looks at box of pizza big-eyed

Daydream: smiles with a pizza-face Yep!

Nightmare: rolls eyes and goes channel surfing 

Remote Control: CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK(etc.)

Nightmare: going crazy with the remote WEEEEEEE!!!!! clicks it faster

Daydream: freezes with half-eaten pizza hanging out of mouth Wow.

Nightmare: evil laughter

o.o.o.o.o. Later that night .o.o.o.o.o

Daydream: glances around room at the multiple towers of pizza boxes Wow. That sure was a good idea of me to put Papa John's on speed dial, huh?

Nightmare: sarcastically Yeah, Daydream. Brilliant. Now you can call whenever you want without having to worry that you pushed the wrong numbers. We can order alllll the pizza we wanttttt…

Daydream: YEP! grabs another slice

Nightmare: You are so scary.

Daydream: Thank you! smiles widely

o.o.o.o.o. The next morning. After all the pizza is gone .o.o.o.o.o

Skoshee: licking Nightmare's face attempting to wake her up

Nightmare: moans Gooo awayyyyy….

Daydream: screams happily Morning Nightmare!!!!

Nightmare: jumps AH!

Daydream: Sorry if I scared ya! I gotcha some breakfast!

Nightmare: buries head in pillow Please, DON'T tell me it's pizza.

Daydream: Nope! It's… BACONNNNN!

Nightmare: Bacon? Really? 

Daydream: Yep! Bacon!

Nightmare: Wow. Okay! gets up and goes into kitchen to find two places set with bacon, toast and chocolate milk

Daydream: pulls out a chair for Nightmare Madam? offers seat to her

Nightmare: laughs Okay! sits down and starts eating

Daydream: sits down and starts eating too

Nightmare: This is good Daydream! I didn't know you knew how to cook. Especially after your whole lima bean thing. And bacon. Wow. Impressive. 

Daydream: smiles Thanks Nightmare!

o.o.o.o.o. After they finish eating .o.o.o.o.o

Nightmare: That was really yummy Daydream. Thanks! gets up and goes to sink to wash dishes Hey, where's all the dirty dishes? Did you already wash them?

Daydream: Dishes? All I used was the toaster, microwave, plates, silverware, and the cups. The only dirty dishes are the ones we ate off of.

Nightmare: Well then what did you cook the bacon in? Where's the grease and stuff from it?

Daydream: Grease? There won't no grease. Just that little bag in Skoshee's treat drawer. Hey, how come you guys put your bacon in Skoshee's treat drawer anyways? That's kinda weird.

Nightmare: WHAT?! SKOSHEE'S TREAT DRAWER?!?!? 

Daydream: confused 

Nightmare: YOU FED ME DOGGY BACON?!?! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!??!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! runs out of kitchen to bathe mouth

Daydream: Oops. 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LOL! No, this isn't a true story. It'd be funny if it was! All the characters are true though. And Skoshee does eat doggy bacon. Skoshee is the weirdest but sweetest dog in the world! She's a rat terrier, if you've ever heard of it. She's 'bout 9 inches tall (5 inches of it is leg), 'bout a foot long I guess. She's all white with a black spot on her left side and her head looks like somebody dipped it in black paint. And she has a short little bob tail. She is so ugly she's cute! Skoshee is German for "little bit". Okay, 'nuff 'bout my doggy. How was this story? I was just really bored and it just kinda popped in my head. Review please! Adios Moochachos! Over and out! Whoosh! flies away with magical goblin babies


End file.
